1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diaper changer, and more specifically, to a diaper changer capable of rotating horizontally on the playard frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional playards usually include a frame where a diaper changer can be mounted thereon for providing a place for changing baby's diaper. The diaper changer usually mounts on one side of the frame providing position that the baby lies with its feet facing forward the babysitter for convenient diaper changing. Such diaper changer, however, does not provide the ability of horizontal rotation on the frame. The babysitter should hold up the baby by using twisting posture or has to walk to the next side of the frame in order to easily hold up the baby.